


Гармония

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Оми требует внимания, а Рюджи ничего не хочет





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События происходят во время совместного тура LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE  
> 2\. Волк — маскот Оми  
> 3\. Лайв был разделен на две части, в первой выступал Оми, во второй — Рюджи  
> 4\. Наото и Наоки — лидеры и перформеры группы 三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS

— Погладь волка, — Оми плюхается рядом, когда Рюджи собирается перекусить, бодается, лезет под руку и смотрит с улыбкой не то мягкой, не то ехидной.

Стафф вертится и щебечется себе, будто не замечая вторжения. Наглого и беспрецендентного. У Оми есть свой уголок — с диваном и фирменным покрывалом, с заглядывающими в рот мальчишками, готовыми по движению брови достать и Луну с неба, и подать любимую тапиоку. И всё-таки с самого начала тура Оми тусуется на половинке Рюджи, занимая вип-место без всяких соглашений и тем более приглашения. Безмерно довольный и фамильярный. Ни на секунду не ставящий под сомнение, а рады ли ему. То, что они с Рюджи десять лет поют в одной группе и замутили совместный шоукейс, еще ничего не значило.

Рюджи вздыхает.

— Я устал, Оми.

— Устраивать на сцене секс? — Оми ворует кисть винограда со столика Рюджи и смешно втягивает ягоды в рот по одной. — Прямо зажёг. Каждый раз завожусь как в первый.

— Брось.  
Оми, не отрываясь от уплетания винограда, тянет ладонь Рюджи к своей ширинке и надавливает сверху. Рюджи от его наглости давится воздухом, но в итоге на автомате сжимает пальцы. Горка члена прощупывается сквозь ткань. Хотя Оми всегда легко довести до «приподнятого настроения», это смущает.

— Чувствуешь? Мне кажется, ты бы запросто отобрал все привилегии у ведущих стиптизеров. Те бы сами напихали «зелени» тебе в трусы.

— А ты в первых рядах?

— А я бы предпочел трусы с тебя снять, — Оми облизывает пальцы с громким причмокиванием и косится с задумчивым выражением, будто прикидывая, не воплотить ли фантазию в жизнь. — Но начал бы с подтяжек. Совершенная порнография. После них остается красный след?

— Нет. Они не давят.

— Уверен? — Оми нагло оттягивает ворот рубашки и чуть носом туда не ныряет. — Соски топорщатся.

Это он сообщает настолько довольным тоном, будто на двести процентов убежден в первопричине. Теребит соски как пимпки какие. Еще чуть — и на колени запрыгнет, и изнасилует. Плюя на снующий стафф и кое-где операторов. Сами виноваты, скажет. Или: устроим людям бесплатное шоу. Или: я хочу тебя, остальное — неважно.

— Оми, — Рюджи вытаскивает его руки, отцепляет от себя, отодвигается. — Я не хочу. Понимаешь?

Оми надувает губы, хохлится. Подбирает к себе ноги. И осуждающе молчит.

— Погладь волка!

Рюджи охота хвататься за сердце.

Оми выскакивает на него из полумрака — в смешной мохнатой шапке с висящими ушками и с нарисованными клыками на губах. Нападает на Рюджи, обнимая, тыкается носом в шею, даже кусает быстро и цепко, пока Рюджи чуть не шибается об стену. Тогда Оми приседает, будто послушный верный пес, наклоняет голову и смотрит выжидающе: я ведь заслуживаю награды? Всё вместе кажется бредом воспаленного мозга. Рюджи протирает глаза: он только со сцены, бежать бы в душ и переодеваться, пока не накатила усталость — впереди кстати мелькает стафф с полотенцем и кислородной маской. А тут Оми со своими дурацкими играми.

— Оми, ты отдохнул, я рад. Теперь дай отдохнуть мне.

— Даже минутки не уделишь? Я кое-что придумал для финала, — Оми поднимается как ни в чём не бывало, встряхивает головой.

— Давай не сейчас. Мы отпахали два дня подряд — и совсем скоро повторим.

— Потом я забуду, — Оми роется в карманах и достает не листик, как ожидалось, а леденец. — Будешь?

Рюджи даже не знает, как правильно реагировать. Из груди вырывается полустон. Оми пожимает плечами.

— Не хочешь как хочешь. Так вот: давай как будто поменяемся ролями. Тебя поднимут на троне на фоне замка спиной к зрителям...

— А тебя в шляпе и с сигарой? Не дури. К чему этот фарс?

— Ладно, тогда так: всё как обычно, но ты исполнишь любую мою одну песню, я — твою, — Оми щелкает леденцом по небу, отчего получается тягучий чпокающий звук.

— И в чем смысл?

— Это покажет наше единство и переплетет программы. Немножко введет в замешательство фанатов, а потом обрадует. И вообще интересный опыт, — Оми активно поддакивает сам себе, воодушевляясь, возможно, спонтанной идеей всё больше и больше. — Наши стили довольно сильно разнятся, но темы похожи. Мне бы хотелось попробовать твои песни на вкус.

— А если я не хочу давать тебе петь мои песни? — Рюджи непроизвольно стискивает кулаки так, что гудят костяшки.

— С какого хера такое собственичество, Рюджи?! Мы же поем вместе!

— Вот именно поэтому, — Рюджи проходит мимо Оми стремительно.

После прошедшего лайва не остается ни эмоций, ни адреналина, ни кайфа. Рюджи наслаждается обычно атмосферой, сконцентрированной и будто покалывающей кончики пальцев, наслаждается возможностью показать себя, поделиться творчеством с миром — писать «в стол» не для него, он с юности рвался на сцену. Хотел дебютировать сольно, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть, ни на кого не упираться в пении. Не вышло... Рюджи не жалеет, время в группе дало бесценный опыт и закалку. Но когда, наконец, мечта воплотилась в жизнь — Оми и тут нарисовался. «Хочу петь твою песню». Обойдется.

— Я — не хочу.

— Погладишь волка? — Оми почти покладист и мил, почти скромен. Торчат одни глаза в прорези между маской и шапкой. А дутая куртка совсем прячет его фигуру.

В Осаке проморзгло сейчас. Ветер злой и холодный. И Кёсера Дом, несмотря на притащенные обогреватели, тоже дышит льдом и неким неприятием. Может, во всем виноваты новости — зрители их встретили горячо, писком и выкрикиваемыми именами, яркими фонариками и грудой подарков. Но стоило утихнуть музыке и шуму впечатлений, стиснуло сердце дурное предчувствие. От всплывающих тут и там подробностей лишний раз вздохнуть стало боязно. И непонятно, что дальше. Им ещё день откатать. И — финал. Получилось бы всё.

— Что за странный ритуал, Оми?

— Сначала погладь, — Оми набычивается, боком подходит, руки в карманах, а в глазах — странная тоска. Тяжело оно — жить на пороховой бочке. Всем им тяжело.

Оми опускает голову, и Рюджи неожиданным озарением ловит, что Оми — высокий. Обычно это не смущает и не мешает. Оми не «давит» ростом, не нависает, в личное пространство влезая совершенно другими путями. И только на фоне его недопросьбы-недоприказа кажется в чем-то недосягаемым. Рюджи неловко примеривается. Как тут погладишь, когда не подберешься толком? Оми сам утыкается ему в плечо и стискивает пальцами пиджак.

— Мне комфортно с тобой. Спокойно от знания, что ты рядом. Если ты рядом, всё хорошо, я могу расслабиться. И выступаю свободно. Пою во весь голос. Мне весело и кайфово. У меня клёвый концепт, думаю, клёвые песни, клёвая команда, клёвые фанаты. У меня самый охуенный партнер, со-вокалист. Не будь тебя, не было бы и меня, Рюджи. Мы с тобой повязаны.

— Мог бы просто сказать «спасибо», — Рюджи чувствует себя странно — от горячности слов, от тяжести тела Оми. Наверное, на такое признание стоит пооткровеничать тоже. — Я тебя иногда ненавижу и почти всегда хочу убить.

— Что же мешает? — Оми ехиден, но в полтона, скорее по привычке.

— Не знаю, — Рюджи правда не может нащупать ответ. — Наото-сан и Наоки-сан?

Оми хмыкает. Ну да, звучит глупо. Особенно с учетом, что Наото-сан периодами хочет убить Оми не меньше. За лень, выебоны и честность, которая как кость в горле. И всё-таки...

— Ты как вредная самовлюбленная домашняя зверушка. Вроде всех достаешь, но забавный, да и выбросить жалко.

— Я волк! — Оми рычит и фыркает. — И меня нужно гладить. Для профилактики.

— Вредности? — Рюджи знает, куда целиться.

Оми будто не замечает, смотрит снисходительно и до странности довольно.

— И этого — тоже.


End file.
